


Thanksgiving With the Alenkos

by Nerdy_Skirt



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/pseuds/Nerdy_Skirt
Summary: The first Thanksgiving after the Reapers were destroyed. Kaidan is extra thankful.





	

Elle sat at the long table, crowded and too full of plates and food, watching Kaidan interact with his family. He was animated and happy and carefree, hands moving quickly as he laughed and traded memories with his parents and siblings. His brown eyes danced and those little crinkles at the corners were ever present. It was like nothing she had ever been part of and there was a warmth she couldn't explain settling comfortingly around her. She felt calm, relaxed. Thankful.

She had never seen so much food in one place. Roasted turkey with vegetables and stuffing and fluffy rolls slathered in butter and all covered in rich gravy. She wondered how she would ever eat it all, but she was certain that she would try her hardest.

As the end of the dinner neared and they were all too stuffed to move, the most heartwarming thing happened. Without being prompted, starting with Kaidan’s father, each person began listing everything they were thankful for. Things that were so often taken for granted, overlooked. Things that had become even more precious since the Reapers had attacked and been defeated. Elle listened to each person and her heart felt as though it would overflow.

When it came time for Kaidan to speak he reached for her hand and held it tightly, his thumb brushing lazy circles across her knuckles. “I have so much to be thankful for.” He started, giving her fingers a squeeze. “Just being here, with all of you, is a miracle.” There were tearful smiles and loving looks exchanged as his parents leaned into each other, their pride written so plainly on their faces. Pride at the family they had built together, at the children they had raised.

Kaidan turned in his seat to face Elle and continued. “But what I am most thankful for today, every day… is you, Elle. I don't know what I would do without you.”

She reached out to gently cup his cheek and he slipped from his chair and onto a knee. “Elle…” Her name was like a prayer as he spoke it, pulling a tiny, velvet box from his pocket. She covered her mouth with both of her hands and Kaidan’s entire family grinned knowingly. “I would be the luckiest, most thankful man alive if you would marry me.”

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the man she loved, at the little box now opened, at the delicate ring sparkling at her. It was a moment that she never thought she would have, a moment that had nearly been taken from her more times than she could count. “Kaidan, I…” She slid to the floor in front of him, his face in her hands, and kissed him deeply. “Yes. A thousand times, yes.”

He scooped her up in his arms and stood, holding her tight to himself. “I love you, Elle.” He said into her neck.

“I love you, too. Happy Thanksgiving.”


End file.
